


Cursed Fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Curses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Gladio carried him, and he pretended not to notice little drops of dampness settling into his hair.





	Cursed Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OperaGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797327) by [OperaGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/OperaGoose). 



[](http://imgbox.com/LqEZJ4Tr)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, older Gladio's hair is so much easier to draw. This is also the second time I drew a crying Gladio, but this one is on the angst side unlike the other one I did.


End file.
